Mario Party: Peach's Castle
by Yoshpa
Summary: It's a beautiful Mario Party board, inside a gameshow! Players take turns to roll the dice and compete in challenges, before competing for your votes. Who will take the grand prize?
1. Koopas Go Krazy

**Oh look, it's me again XD Hello again! I'm back with my 700th attempt at a game show, but please believe me when I say that if I get enough votes, this will be completed. I will make sure this is finished before I do anything else. Votes will be in polls, because I believe it's easier for people to vote via poll instead of reviewing, so I can get extra votes in, therefore making this a more varied voting system. Oh, if you vote via poll, it'd be nice if you left a review too (although I know I haven't so I can't blame people if they don't. I want to change that now though.) Still, I think this is a unique concept for a game show, that hasn't been done before, so yeah, here's the first chapter! Please keep in mind that I wrote this on my birthday and I was in an incredibly weird mood so if this is quite random, that'll be why. I hope this didn't let you down for that reason. :P**

 **Also, as a small note, I want to thank two people for inspiring me to go back to writing. First of all is Kaiimi, who recently brought back Mario Party Deluxe, one of my favourite fics, and that inspired me to do a game show story. Also is AdmiralBobbery, who also recently brought back The DreamStakes, and guess what? It inspired me to do a game show story. :P**

 **So... enjoy!**

* * *

The reports had been everywhere. Headlines all over the Mushroom Kingdom. From the Daily Ztar, " _Koopa King Set To Host New Gameshow"_. From the Sunday Shroom, " _Bowser To Roar Into Action With Party Show"_. From the Super Bell Gazette, " _Shock Horror! Bowser… TV host?"_. You get the point. People are surprised about yet another game show set to hit screens across the Mushroom Kingdom.

This gameshow was different, however. This gameshow had a new format. A new crazy set of hosts. A new crazy set of contestants. It's believed that Nintendo used this to make an old, tired gaming series into a lively gaming series.

* * *

"Hello, everybody!" Bowser, the Koopa King, cried out to the excited audience, "Welcome to Mario Party: Peach's Castle!"

"The show where the hosts will dangerously unravel into a mental oblivion, and the contestants will gradually turn into evil beasts through the competitive atmosphere!" Bowser Jr cheered, "Like this!"

Bowser Jr decided to throw Bowser of the stage. He crushed several audience members, and everybody screamed.

"Why you little rat!" Bowser screamed and chased his son around the stage.

I suppose that the chasing had to end eventually, so let's say I decided that it ended a few months later. Because exaggeration is a wonderful thing.

"Now, let's explain the rules of Mario Party: Peach's Castle!" Bowser cheered, "Now that my child has stopped being such a brat…"

"I heard that!" Bowser Jr grumbed through gritted teeth, "I'LL explain it, because I am the superior one here," this was responded to by a pathetic laugh from Bowser, "Oh shut up you freak show!"

"How am I the freak show?" Bowser asked with a roar.

"Duh! You created Wendy!" Bowser Jr spat at his dad, "Anyway, time for me to explain the rules of Mario Party: Peach's Castle!" The audience cheered at there being some actual progress in the hosting of this show, "We have set out a beautiful Mario Party board in a place that looks like Peach's Castle but actually isn't but we'll lead you to believe that it is. Our twelve contestants will take it in turns each episode to roll the dice, and the space they land on is the sort of challenge, or minigame, they will be taking part in."

"My disaster of a child is right! Every episode, there will be one challenge, and the number of winners is determined by the colour of the space. There could be one person immune, or there could be six. We don't know," Bowser shrugged, "The viewers will vote for the contestant they want to see removed from the studio for _**eternity**_ and the contestant with the most votes will be removed from the studio for _**eternity.**_ "

"Jeez, we get it," Bowser Jr rolled his eyes, "They'll be removed for eternity. Except if we have a series two, they might be back if we're desperate for contestants or they're desperate for publicity."

"Speaking of desperate for publicity, let's all ride unicycles in an attempt to get into the papers!" Bowser cheered and started riding a unicycle off the stage. He landed on several more audience members.

"How… How am I related to this beast?" Bowser Jr question whilst facepalming, "Anyway, before we all lose our sanity before the very first episode, let's introduce the first contestant! All of the contestants this series will be linked to the Mario Party series. However, when we start running out of people, we'll just go to the Mario series. Some characters have really unappreciated characters and personalities."

"Oh shut up!" Bowser growled at his child, "Nobody cares about your opinions on the lesser known characters of the Mario series! The first contestant is someone who is only revealed first to get them out of the way, although producers say that we must worship her. Hell to the no I ain't doing to worshipping! The only sort of shipping I do is the ship between Mario and Luigi."

Silence.

"...the first contestant is Rosalina." Bowser said quietly. The audience applauded warily as Rosalina walked onto the stage with a smile.

"I hope I get lucky in this competition." she smiled. Then, an anvil fell on her head, "Not again…"

"Yes, yes, Rosalina is wonderful. She is the queen of the world and we must respect her every move. Okay, moving on!" Bowser hurried proceedings, not caring that Rosalina was struggling underneath an anvil, "The second contestant is someone who has appeared in every single Mario Party game and is still going strong as one of the most popular Mario characters. It's Bowser! Hehehe. I mean… it's Yoshi!"

The audience cheered for the adorable dino as he walked onto the stage, showing off.

"YEAH! BEING COOL IS FUN!" Yoshi screamed right in Bowser Jr's ear, "Not that any of you fools would know…"

"Oh great… a big-headed dinosaur. We've already got one of those," Bowser Jr rolled his eyes, glancing at Bowser. The audience laughed at the drama and hatred that was arising, "Next up, we have the Queen of the Spin-Offs! Say hello to Daisy!"

"Yes it's me!" a masculine voice said, dressed as a daisy, "I'm Daisy!"

"What the hell?" Bowser Jr questioned, pulling off the daisy costume.

"LAKILULU?!" everybody screamed.

"I just want to be loved!" Lakilulu cried, running off the stage.

"Uh… is Daisy here?" Bowser Jr asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! I HAVE PLANS TO BE ON A GAME SHOW!" Daisy screamed at the young koopa, not realising he is the host. She turned around to see the audience, "Oh. Uh. Hey."

"...Okay… I suppose I'll just… move on. Very. Very. Swiftly," Bowser Jr blinked at Daisy, "Contestant number four…" he looked at Daisy scaredly again, "Is another very common Mario Party character. Unfortunately, he smells. And he was our twelfth contestant to choose. It's Wario. Yay."

Wario waddled onto the stage, his flubber… flubbering with every step he took, "It's-a Wario! I'm-a ready for all tha monies!"

"Hmm. Quite enough of that thank you," Bowser muttered snobbishly, "Now to someone who is much more interesting. We have the Princess herself joining the show. So, here is Princess Peach!"

A plane flew down into the studio, crashing, making rubble fall on top of people.

"Oh _no!_ What a _disaster_!" Bowser cried sarcastically, "EVERYBODY APPLAUD PEACH OR I'LL KIDNAP YOU ALL!"

The audience applauded wildly for the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who walked off the plane elegantly.

"Thank you! Ah! Such wonderful peasants!" she beamed with elegance, "Be graced with my presence, slaves!"

"All hail Princess Peach." Bowser chanted demonically.

"...I'm very scared," Bowser Jr said, "But, now it's time for the sixth contestant. The slightly better version of Wario, although that's like saying that one piece of dog poop is better than another piece of dog poop. Hello Waluigi!"

Waluigi walked onto the stage with a huge grin, "Get ready for the era of Waluigi!" However, the audience were applauding just mildly, "You're all cheaters!" He ran off crying.

"Right… uh… this batch of people is insane…" Bowser Jr commented with wide eyes, "But it's time to reveal contestant number seven! This is going to be lucky for us, because now we have someone to insult all the time! It's Birdo! BIRDO! GET INTO THE STUDIO YOU PATHETIC SKANK!"

Birdo ran onto the stage, tears falling from her eyes, "I hate my agent why did he make me do this?"

"Because everybody hates you, Birdo!" Bowser cheered, throwing Birdo off the stage and into the audience. The poor pink beast crushed multiple audience members.

Bowser was barely audible through Birdo's loud tears, "Let's move on from that hideous monster and reveal the eighth contestant! Yay. So much excitement. Things are about to get strange, because DK is in the house!"

"Wooo! Yay for DK!" DK cheered, "Wait, why am I being ushered onto the stage? I am not DK. My name is Susan Bertha Kongleberg! I AM NOT DK! HELP ME MOTHER OF GRAPEFRUIT!" He screamed whilst being carried onto the stage.

"This has not let me down so far," Bowser smiled in glory, "Unlike BIRDO." He pushed her off the stage again, "Contestant number nine!"

"Yes! Contestant number nine!" Bowser Jr cheered, "They are irrelevant, loud, annoying, and we don't know how she got in! Toadette is here!"

Toadette rolled her eyes at Bowser Jr's comments whilst walking in, "Hello everyone! I'm so excited to take part in Mario Party!"

"You've been in plenty of games, dear," Bowser Jr muttered, "You've had your time in the limelight. Now we're moving onto more obscure people! Let's meet one - here's Hammer Bro! Hehe, that sort of sounds like Haribo. Not really though."

Hammer Bro walked onto the stage shyly, waving at the audience who applauded the large koopa, "Hi…"

"Yes, Hammer Bro will be that stereotypical shy one that half of the audience gets behind to come out of his shell, and the other half just wants them to stop pitying themselves. But which will you be?" Bowser Jr asked, "And the penultimate contestant is someone even more irrelevant than Birdo," he glared at the revolting beast and she burst into tears, "It's Twila!"

"Who?" everybody asked.

"We don't know either," Bowser shrugged, "Still, welcome this show's equivalent to Ke$ha!"

"Who?" everybody asked.

"We don't know either," Bowser repeated, "But bring on Twila!"

"Who?" everybody asked.

"SHUT UP AND BRING ON TWILA!" Bowser screamed.

Twila walked on awkwardly, and the audience didn't applaud. She just walked onto the stage to confused faces.

"You have no opinion of me, so I can do no wrong," Twila winked, "Oh hello everyone! I recognise some people here!"

"Lovely, we don't really care, Twila-Nobody," Bowser Jr smiled at the moon, who rolled her eyes, "Our final contestant is going to be really annoying. That's about it, to be honest. Blooper!"

Blooper flew onto the stage (because fish can totally fly on land), squirting ink at the audience, "Yahoo! Fame! Here I come!" He squirted ink at Birdo, "Yahoo! I killed the beast! Level up!"

"Turns out he's the most useful one here!" Bowser cheered, and Birdo drowned in a pool of ink and her own monstrous tears.

"Well, this is where the episode ends," Bowser sighed, "Still, join us next time when we have the first dice roll, first challenge and first vote!"

The audience cheered as the credits rolled.

* * *

 **This was awful, but I enjoyed writing it and at the end of the day, that's what matters! Please leave a review if you like what you read! If this doesn't get updated within a couple of weeks, feel free to PM me to give me a little nudge. I won't get mad if you do. :P**


	2. Brutal Bumper Bonanza

"Greetings, pathetic earthlings!" Bowser cried out with an innocent smile, "Welcome back to Mario Party: Peach's Castle! The gameshow where there are eleven decent creatures and Birdo!"

Birdo burst into tears again.

"Shut up, Birdo, you ungainly beast," Bowser Jr spat at the hideous pink dinosaur, who continued crying, "In this episode, we will roll the first dice, play the first challenge, and find out who the first immune contestant is."

"But before we do that, we allocated the boys and the girls with a hotel room each, and now it's time to see what shenanigans ensued." Bowser smiled.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Waluigi grumbled in disgust at the hotel room the boys had been given, "I thought the hotel was 'decent'. This is NOT decent!"

"It's all gonna be okay!" Blooper cheered, racing around the room, "We can just tidy the place! Tidying is fun! Life is fun!"

"Ugh, can the squid just shut up? This is not okay." Wario rolled his eyes.

"Why am I in the boys' hotel room?" DK asked, confused, "My name is Susan Bertha Kongleberg, and I will not accept this insult to a woman's natural beauty!"

"Dude, you're a dude," Waluigi rolled his eyes at the ape, "You can say you're a girl, but nothing's gonna change. You're still gonna stay with the boys, so you might as well shut up and get on with life."

Yoshi nodded in agreement, "Besides, you have me in your presence. That's better than being recognised for who you truly are. A few weeks with freaking Yoshi. That's priceless, I tell you. Priceless."

"See? Positivity is fun!" Blooper cheered.

Hammer Bro had dumped his stuff on his bed and left to look for anything else to do.

* * *

The girls' reaction to their hotel room was even funnier.

"Ha! This is a joke, right?" Peach asked, worried that she would actually have to stay here, "This _is_ a joke, right guys? Ha ha ha! You peasants are always making jokes, I do admire your dirty humour!"

"Uh, I don't think this is a joke. I think we're actually going to live here." Birdo muttered in disgust.

"Did I ask you to talk, you revolting scum upon this earth!" Peach growled at Birdo, who cried in a ball on her bed.

Daisy looked down on Birdo, "Nope. You do not get a bed."

"But… But…" Birdo protested, "There are six beds…"

"I am getting two! You must sleep on the floor!" Peach declared, "Actually, just get out. Sleep outside. It's where you and your trampy kind belong." She ushered the poor, hideous dinosaur out of the door, and that was that.

"I feel bad for her," Rosalina sighed, "She is so unlucky…" As she sat on her bed, it fell apart, "Oh [BLEEP]!"

* * *

"Some of you are really bland so you didn't say much," Bowser glared at Toadette and Twila.

"Now, it's time for the first dice roll! It has been determined that because everybody loves her, Rosalina will get the first dice roll," Bowser Jr rolled his eyes at the space princess, "So, Rosalina, roll the dice and see where we go!"

Rosalina jumped up to the dice, and it rolled a four. The party car everybody was randomly transported to moved everybody to a red space.

"Red means a regular free for all minigame!" Bowser declared, "At the end, just one contestant will be immune. Who will it be?"

"Rosalina may now decide what the minigame is by jumping onto the minigame block." Bowser Jr told Rosalina, who did so. The minigame appeared as BUMPER BALLS.

Bowser snickered immaturely, "The minigame is Bumper Balls! In this game, you must all walk around on big beach balls and try to bump everybody off the island. That's about it. You must stay on your ball at all times. Once you've fallen off the island, that's the end of the game for you. Understood?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Toadette cheered, because she has had no dialogue.

"Then we can START!" Bowser Jr declared, and everybody was transported to the island where they were taking part in the minigame.

* * *

"Do we just… go?" Twila questioned.

"STAMPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDE!" Wario called out, rolling straight for the confused moon thing. Twila was sent flying off the island, and Wario barely saved himself.

"That was ruthless," Daisy said, gritting her teeth, "I'm so proud of him." As she was distracted, the fat force that is Wario flew towards her, sending her off the island too, "[BLEEP]! [BLEEP]! [BLEEP]!"

"We have to do something about Wario!" Blooper cried to Hammer Bro.

"W-Why are you talking to me?" Hammer Bro questioned, "What do you want?"

"We need to get Wario deadened, that's what I want!" Blooper snapped, scaring the poor hammer bro, "Ugh, forget it. I'll find someone more fun. Positivity is fun!" He rolled away, ignoring the obvious chance he had to remove someone from the game.

"Make way for Peachy time!" Peach grinned evilly, rolling towards Waluigi. He had no idea what was coming, and that meant he was pushed off the island.

"Great, now we have two insane rollers," Birdo muttered to herself, "I need some help, here!" She cried as both Wario and Peach rolled towards her. She sighed to herself, "Forget it…"

Peach rolled closer from one way. Wario rolled closer from the other. Closer… and closer… and closer… until Wario went rolling off the edge, ramming into Peach as he did so.

"Wha…?" Birdo asked.

"You don't deserve all the hate." Hammer Bro smiled at Birdo, who smiled back.

"BORING!" Yoshi screamed, bumping Hammer Bro off the edge easily, ruining the moment, "YES! I LOVE RUINING HAPPY MOMENTS!"

"Yoshi? What the hell?" Birdo cried, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"Shut it, beast!" Yoshi rammed Birdo off the edge too, "The dragon has been slain!"

"Wait, we can't keep doing this. The challenge is going so quickly! This is the lazy work of the author, methinks," Toadette thought to herself, "Hey, DK, we need a pla-"

"WHAT did you just call me?" DK asked, enraged at the pink toad.

"...DK?" Toadette replied, worried about the rage.

"IT'S SUSAN TO YOU, MISSY!" DK roared at Toadette, sending her flying off the island with ease.

"He's worse than Wiggler!" Rosalina cried in fear as DK went rolling about everywhere. It was now Yoshi, Blooper and Rosalina trying to get away from DK. Which you can imagine is terrifying to think of.

"It's a big rolling ball of crazy…" Blooper muttered. DK went for him next, "Okay… HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS!" It was no use, and Blooper was sent flying off the edge.

"I have an idea… we need to distract him and take him from behind!" Yoshi suggested to Rosalina, "That's a good idea, because I am a beautiful being and everything I say is like Oprah's inspirational quotes."

"Uh… sure?" Rosalina lost interest in what Yoshi was saying, but went along with his plan, "Hey DK!"

"[BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]!" DK cried at the space princess, and he went charging at her quicker than ever before. Right before he reached her, Rosalina moved out of the way, sending DK to his watery doom.

"Yay! We did it!" Rosalina cheered, reaching out for a high five from Yoshi, who pushed her off instead.

"What a freaking anti climax." Yoshi growled.

* * *

"Yay for Yoshi! He is the winner of the first immunity challenge!" Bowser cheered, and everybody else sighed.

"I can't believe this! I mean, I can, because I am just so beautiful and sexy and talented, but I never thought I'd win the first challenge so easily! You are all weak and pathetic." Yoshi smiled.

"Ugh... " Birdo groaned, and everybody growled at her.

"You may now vote for Birdo, everybody!" Bowser Jr cheered, "And the ten others, but you'll only want to vote for Birdo, I'm sure. Goodnight!"


	3. Selective Eliminations

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews and votes! Here's the next chapter for you :3**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Party: Peach's Castle!" Bowser Jr welcomed everybody back, "This is the show where there are a couple of bland people, before the producers have to come up with storylines that make the characters completely hated so viewers can make up their minds!"

"Although, I'm sure Birdo is gonna be voted out," Bowser laughed at the poor dinosaur, "She's just so hideous."

"Before we get to the results, it's time to see what people have been getting up to in their hotel rooms!" Bowser Jr cheered.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to sit here and wait to hear what's gonna happen," Waluigi grumbled, "I know I'm one of the best human beings to ever live, but haters are gonna hate. People might vote me out of jealousy."

"Because that's why people are gonna vote for you." Wario muttered sarcastically.

"Well, why else would they?" Waluigi argued, "I'm perfect in every way, but I make people uncomfortable with my beautiful personality and amazing looks." He flicked his hair, and a clove of garlic fell out. Yoshi vomited in the background.

"Ew!" DK cringed, "I hope I don't get any on my nails! I just did them!"

Wario rolled his eyes, "Anyway, does anyone know where Blooper or Hammer Bro have gone? Actually, I haven't seen Hammer Bro for a while. Or at all."

"He's super anti-social," Yoshi mumbled, "I mean, he's missing out on the opportunity to hang out and be friends with Yoshi. That's an opportunity no human in their right mind would turn down."

"Technically, he's not a human. He's a hammer bro." DK shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hammer Bro and Birdo were sat together in the basement.

"I love being here, just relaxing…" Birdo sighed with happiness, "It's much better than being in that girls' room. I might move my things and stay here!"

"Uh… could, could I come?" Hammer Bro asked, "The boys' room is just as bad. They don't even know I exist."

"That's better than being ridiculed," Birdo sighed, "Believe me. I don't even know why I'm here… everything is so bad… except this basement." She giggled.

"I don't know what I'd do… without you here," Hammer Bro admitted, "You're like, the only friend I have, and the only one who isn't insane."

"You don't know me all that well." Birdo winked.

* * *

"I'm so worried about the elimination!" Twila panicked, "What if the viewers don't like a lurker? If they don't like someone with less personality than a cushion! I'll be doomed!"

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Toadette cried, slapping her across the face repeatedly, "What you have to do is keep yourself memorable. But don't be an enemy."

"Keep yourself memorable and be an enemy, you say?" Twila smirked, before walking off.

"No, no! I said don't be an enemy! Twila! Wait!" Toadette protested, sighing as the moon girl walked off, leaving the toad with a sense of fear.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, "The two most bland people known to exist had an argument?"

Toadette sighed, "I think I just turned Twila into an evil witch…"

"Ugh," Peach groaned, "All of the peasants are just insufferable with their stupidity."

"Hey, Peach," Rosalina whispered to the princess, "I have a question to ask you."

"Sorry, nope," Peach shook her head, "I don't do autographs. My handwriting is embarrassingly messy, but keep that between us."

"No, that's not what I wanted," Rosalina shook her head, "I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance? Just us two."

Peach burst into laughter, "Pahahahaha! An alliance… with a lesser? You're a funny servant! Now, go get me a diet coke!"

* * *

"See? Look at them, getting personalities. Some of them." Bowser muttered, "Welcome back our contestants!"

The contestants walked onto the stage to the audience's applause.

"This is the last time you'll be seeing Birdo, since she's being eliminated. Goodbye." Bowser Jr threw a chair at Birdo, knocking her unconscious. Everybody laughed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Hammer Bro defended the pink dino, and everybody laughed more. Bowser Jr threw a chair at him.

"Well, the first two contestants safe, other than Yoshi, are Blooper and Daisy, with 0 votes. Well done." Bowser smiled.

"Yay! Being safe is fun!" Blooper cheered, "Wait, what does that mean? Am I safe from the rapture? YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He danced around happily.

"Um… yeah… anyway," Bowser Jr continued, "Also safe with 0 votes are Rosalina and Hammer Bro. Congratulations to thee."

"I love being safe, it means I can still take part." Rosalina smiled. Then a conveniently placed custard pie landed right on her head.

"Great! I love seeing Rosalina happy," Bowser beamed, "The next two safe with 0 votes are Waluigi and… w-what?! BIRDO?"

"YES! SCREW YOU ALL! I AM FREE AND SAFE FOR ANOTHER EPISODE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Birdo screeched, "I AM THE ULTIMATE UNDERDOG AND YOU SHALL HEAR ME ROAR!"

Bowser Jr threw a chair at her, knocking her unconscious again.

"Well, sorry to Wario, DK, Peach, Toadette and Twila, but you all picked up 1 vote each." Bowser Jr revealed.

"WHAT?" Peach screamed in disgust, "Who on earth would vote for royalty?! Clearly a rebel in our midst! To the dungeons with the peasant!"

"I hope I'm safe," Twila beamed, "So my evil plan can be fulfilled!"

"Twila, being evil isn't quite as effective if you state you're going to be evil." Bowser deadpanned.

"So, we're going to randomise who is safe every time, and whoever remains at the end will be eliminated," Bowser Jr smiled, "First contestant safe… Peach."

Peach sighed with relief, "At least the randomiser shows some respect!"

"Second contestant safe… Twila."

"Yay!" Twila beamed, "I can live to be evil another day! Hooray!"

Everybody rolled their eyes, "Third contestant safe… Wario."

"Oh yeah! It's-a Wario time!" Wario cheered in glory.

"I'm in the last two?" DK worried, "This cannot be! I am a beautiful woman in all her glory!"

"I'm having so much fun and I don't want to leave!" Toadette pleaded, "Please, lovely randomiser, keep me in!"

"Fourth contestant safe…

DK."

"Oh no!" Toadette cried.

"Oh yeah! Susan's legendary legacy lives on!" DK cheered.

"Goodbye, Toadette." Bowser stuffed the pink toad into a cannon and fired her far, far away. Her screams could be heard for a number of seconds.

"...Where did she just go?" Daisy asked.

"Hell." Bowser Jr smiled. And that was that.

* * *

"Next to roll the dice is Peach!" Bowser cheered, "So, off you go, princess!"

Peach jumped up to the dice, and it rolled a 2.

Bowser Jr spat, "You suck."

"Ooh, we landed on a pink space!" Bowser giggled, "This is a regular minigame, with 3 contestants immune! How fun is that?"

"More immunity means less people are up for the vote. I can't be there…" Hammer Bro worried.

"Congratulations Hammer Bro," Bowser Jr rolled his eyes, "You have won the award for most obvious statement of the episode."

"Do you just love being horrible to everyone?" Rosalina asked, groaning at the hosts.

"SHUT UP, BEAST!" Bowser Jr growled.

"Since Mario Party 2 has no minigames that are good for writing," Bowser rolled his eyes, demolishing the fourth wall, "We will make something up and make you do that instead! That's fun, right? RIGHT?"

"Yes." Bowser Jr said, annoyed.

"Good!" Bowser cheered, throwing Birdo off the stage, "The challenge is called Buzzers. You will all have a buzzer. Simply be the first to buzz that round and state an eliminated contestant from the challenge. The last three remaining will be immune. If you buzz first and state the eliminated contestant, you cannot buzz for the next round. Understood?"

"This sounds like it's going to be a DISASTER." Birdo whimpered, crawling back onto the stage.

"Wonderful!" Bowser yelled, "Let the challenge begin!"

Everybody took a buzzer, and waited for round one to start.

* * *

"Round one… commence!" Bowser Jr declared, and almost immediately, three people pressed the buzzers.

Daisy, Rosalina and Peach all looked at each other angrily, "Who got it first?"

"The machine of magic says that Daisy got it first!" Bowser Jr cheered, and Daisy revelled in glory, "Who do you want to eliminate?"

Daisy smirked, then turned towards Birdo, "Goodbye, freak!"

Birdo burst into tears and slumped off backstage.

"Round two… commence!" Bowser yelled, catching everybody off guard. However, one contestant was alert and won that round easily.

"Good job from Hammer Bro!" Bowser applauded, "Finally, showing some talent! Who do you want out?"

Hammer Bro hesitated, "Yoshi. He's mean!"

"What?!" Yoshi gasped, "I am not mean! I am the greatest creature to ever live!" In complete shock, he walked out backstage.

"A bold move there from Hammer Bro," Bowser Jr commented, "Round three… commence!"

Similarly to the first round, four people buzzed at around the same time.

"I automatically get it for being the true woman I am!" DK flipped his hair, but was challenged by the other three - Waluigi, Daisy and Twila.

"No! I need to be evil!" Twila gritted her teeth, "I can't be evil without any power!"

"Well, sorry, but Waluigi buzzed in first," Bowser Jr shrugged, "Choose one."

"Buh bye Susan!" Waluigi flicked a leg in the air gracefully, eliminating DK from the game.

"THIS IS PURE SEXISM! US FEMALES NEED TO BE SUPERIOR TO THE MALES!" DK screamed in horror, being dragged backstage.

"That was nice," Bowser smiled, "Now… we…"

"Now we… what?" Hammer Bro questioned.

"ROUND FOUR, COMMENCE!" Bowser yelled, catching everybody off guard again. Two people buzzed in at the same time - a cool and collected Rosalina, and a Twila screaming like a maniac.

"Somehow, Twila got there first." Bowser commented.

Scanning everybody with an evil grin, Twila set her eye upon her target.

"Be gone, Daisy."

Daisy was fuming, and had gone completely red. She stomped off, nearly falling through the stage as her shoes burst through the wood.

"Round five, commence!" Bowser Jr clapped his hands. Things were getting more intense as the challenge went on. Wario and Peach both buzzed in at the same time.

"Yes! I win!" Wario declared, dancing around, "Better luck next time, Peach!"

The pink princess glared at Wario, before slapping him on every syllable of, "I. Am. Royalty. And. You. Are. Scum. I. Win."

"...Wario wins!" Bowser Jr revealed awkwardly.

"Yes! Peach can go!" Wario danced around again, and the disgraced princess walked out, scoffing at the peasant who sent her out of the game.

"I have to do this for the girls!" Rosalina motivated herself.

"Round six, commence!" Bowser yelled, for once, not catching anybody off guard. Still, there was a clear winner, and it was someone who has had no lines this challenge.

"Yay! Victory is fun!" Blooper celebrated by squirting ink in Wario's face.

"What the hell did you just do?" Wario asked in disgust.

"Uh… I'll send Wario out?" Blooper asked, raising a non-existant eyebrow.

"Screw you." Wario spat at the blooper, walking out without a fuss.

"Two more must die for us to have found our winners!" Bowser Jr revealed, and the remaining contestants exchanged fearful glances, "Round seven, commence!"

Everybody but Blooper buzzed in at the same time, creating awkward tension between the majority of contestants.

"Give me a minute…" Bowser Jr muttered, "It's not Waluigi… or Rosalina… it's Twila!"

"YES! BEING EVIL HAS DONE ME GOOD SO FAR!" Twila screeched with happiness, "I'll get rid of Waluigi, because girl power for the win!"

Waluigi simply shrugged as he walked backstage.

"The final round…" Bowser smiled...

…

…

…

…

"COMPLETE!"

Hammer Bro screamed, buzzing in, before realising that wasn't it.

…

…

…

"COMMENCE!"

"SCREEEEEEEE!" Blooper screamed as he buzzed in. But, by that time, Rosalina had already done so.

"Yes!" Rosalina chanted quietly, "I'll… uh… send out Blooper."

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Blooper sighed, floating backstage.

"So, Hammer Bro, Rosalina and Twila are immune for this episode!" Bowser cheered, "The poll will be up soon and you can vote for everybody else! Once it's closed, no more votes will be allowed. See you soon!"

* * *

 **The poll will be up soon. I decided to give Twila immunity since she didn't get much love in the last chapter so I thought I'd balance it out.**


	4. Positively Bould-Over

**Hello everyone! I'm doing well at this, four chapters in! That's like three whole chapters more than my regular stories XD Last time, we saw Toadette crash out of the competition, and Hammer Bro, Rosalina and Twila win immunity. Now, we will see one more contestant leave, and one more win immunity! Who will it be? First of all, I'd like to respond to reviews, then I have a little something at the end.**

 **Owen96: Thank you! It sucks that Toadette was one of your favourites and she went first D: I did hint at something between Birdo and Hammer Bro, because I have very weird ships XD It's a shame nothing really went your way this chapter then. :P**

 **Toadsworth Toadstool: Your reviews always make me so happy to read, and I'm not sure why XD Wario sure is vile, all that garlic and that farting. Surely not the atmosphere for a princess! A joust between yourself and Bowser Jr would be wonderful viewing. Maybe some things that happen this chapter shall please you. :P Thank you! :D**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter (if you can)!**

* * *

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to Mario Party: Peach's Castle!" Bowser Jr cheered, "The gameshow that is a rip of off everything combined, but still gets the worst ratings! Seriously, Dad, I don't think there's gonna be a next series if the ratings stay like this!"

"Dammit!" Bowser cursed, "I guess we'd have to come up with something different if this gets cancelled."

"Well, we still have this series to create some huge ratings and stop two poor turtles from being kicked out of their huge castle…" Bowser Jr innocently pleaded to the camera, "And this episode, our second contestant will be eliminated from the competition. Birdo dodged a huge bullet last time, but I bet it's her now."

"Before we get to our obvious elimination, it's time to see how the contestants got on in their hotel rooms!" Bowser cheered.

* * *

Yoshi groaned, "I can't believe none of the guys won immunity! That really sucks, because one of us is gonna be booted out! I mean, it won't be me, because I'm so totally popular and EVERYBODY LOVES THE ADORABLE GREEN DINOSAUR! But yeah, I feel super bad for you guys."

"Aren't you forgetting Hammer Bro?" Wario reminded Yoshi of Hammer Bro, who had won immunity. Yoshi looked at the fat man strangely.

"Who dat?"

Wario shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway, just because more guys are up for the elimination, doesn't mean a girl won't leave. I mean, Daisy's annoying and Birdo is just the most revolting thing to look at."

"My obese friend has a point," Waluigi nodded, to which Wario rolled his eyes, "Daisy and Birdo are probably the targets."

"I won't be the target, of course," DK pouted, plastering hideous amounts of make-up onto his face, "Everybody loves the stand-out contestants. I'm gonna win it all!"

"Yeah. You see how that works out for you." Waluigi muttered towards the ape.

"I do think it's rude how Hammer Bro is always away from us," DK ignored Waluigi's comment, "I never see him at all outside challenges."

"Oh, he's always with that pink monstrosity." Blooper nodded, and the four guys looked at him, confused, "Birdo? They're pretty close friends."

"How the hell do you know this?" Yoshi asked.

"He has to sleep somewhere?" Blooper shrugged, "He talks to me sometimes, and he tells me where he is. It's quite sad, but it's nice to have a friend. Friends are fun!"

* * *

Once again, Hammer Bro and Birdo were in the basement, just sitting and talking.

"You know, I'm considering just keeping my stuff here," Birdo admitted to Hammer Bro, "I was joking before, but now I'm seriously considering it. I'd rather be alone in my own space than in a room crowded with people who hate me."

Hammer Bro nudged Birdo, "They don't even know you. I mean, they've just made snap judgements based on…" Birdo raised an eyebrow, "Past impressions…"

"Right…" the pink dino's eyebrow stayed raised, "Anyway, I was wondering, if it would be at all possible, if you'd like to align with me? You're the only friend I have here, and considering underdogs tend to be quite popular, we could actually destroy the competition!"

Shocked, Hammer Bro didn't quite know what to say. The neglected dinosaur wasn't moping around, and was making an effort to do well.

"D-Definitely," Hammer Bro smiled, "I'm definitely in."

* * *

"The room feels so empty without that toad slave…" Peach sighed, looking down to the bed Toadette used to sleep in, "What was her name again? Toadie?"

"I think it was Toadette," Daisy correct, rolling her eyes, "But it's sad how she was the first to go. She was so happy and excited. I guess that's how the game goes… It could be anyone."

Twila's eyes gleamed, "Yes, it could be anyone. But not me! I'm immune!"

"Me too!" Rosalina cheered, and the two exchanged high fives.

"Geez, no need to rub it in our faces." Daisy muttered bitterly.

Whacking the orange princess jokingly, Peach warned, "Let the peasants enjoy their freedom. We shall strike soon."

"What's that now?" Rosalina asked, "You shall strike soon?"

"Nuh uh! You do not get to be evil!" Twila desperately shouted, "That's my job!"

"Moon child," Peach snarled, "Your job is to clean floors and serve me my banquets! This game shall be the game of the princesses! Now, if you don't mind, Daisy and I shall discuss game."

Silence ensued.

"That was a cue for you to leave." Peach gritted her teeth at Twila and Rosalina, who walked out of the room, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Yes, yes, things are heating up. Bland people are becoming less bland," Bowser nodded as everybody watched the footage, "But now it's time to welcome back our contestants!"

The audience applauded for the contestants as they walked onto the stage.

"But alas, right now, eleven will become ten," Bowser Jr sighed, "One more contestant has been voted out, and we are going to reveal who that is." He looked directly at Birdo, who shot a huge Birdo egg out of her revolting chasm of a mouth.

Everybody screamed, running around, hoping the Birdo egg didn't hatch and create more Birdos. Bowser rolled his eyes and incinerated it with his fiery breath.

"That's a fire hazard…" Rosalina noted.

"NAWWW! FIRE is a FIRE HAZARD?" Bowser yelled at the space princess, "Thank you, Sherlock! You have enlightened me with your inner knowledge!" He got too annoyed and threw Rosalina into the audience.

"Moving on from my father's mental breakdown," Bowser Jr blinked awkwardly, "Hammer Bro, Rosalina and Twila are safe from the elimination. Congratulations to you three."

The triplet exchanged pleased glances, before Hammer Bro gave Birdo a concerned look.

"The first contestant safe, with 0 votes, is Yoshi!" Bowser Jr revealed, and Yoshi didn't look at all surprised.

"Who would vote out this sexy, adorable and cool dinosaur?" he decided to twerk around the stage.

"Very much no," Bowser Jr shuddered, whacking the dino around the head with a metal pole, "Also safe, with 0 votes, is Peach!"

The pink princess giggled, blowing a kiss to the audience, "Thank you all!"

"Blooper, you are also safe with 0 votes!" Bowser Jr revealed, and the sea creature squealed with joy.

"Yippeeeee!" he cried out, floating around the stage, "More challenges!"

"The next contestant safe, with 0 votes, is DK!" Bowser Jr cheered. However, DK looked less than pleased.

"Did you just…" DK clenched his fists, walking towards Bowser Jr with a furious look.

"Oh hell no!" Bowser Jr protested, "I'm getting out of here!" He ran out backstage, chased by the raging ape.

Bowser's weeping rage was interrupted by him having to read out the results. He opened the card and cried more.

"What? What is it?" Twila asked, concerned about the host's mental wellbeing.

"BIRDO IS SAFE!" Bowser shrieked like a banshee, and sirens went off all around the studio. The hideous creature that is Birdo rolled her eyes, but shot the camera a nightmarish smile.

"So, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, you all got at least 1 vote." Bowser informed, completely ignoring the previous events.

"What?" Daisy asked, enraged, "Who the hell would vote for me?"

"1 person," Bowser completely misunderstood the use of rhetorical questions, "You're safe."

"Oh, alright then." the orange princess shrugged.

"We're back!" DK trotted onto the stage, carrying a battered, unconscious Bowser Jr.

"Lovely," Bowser ignored his brutally attacked son, "Wario. Waluigi. One of you had 2 votes. The other had 1."

"Well, we're both pretty bland, we should've seen it coming," Wario simply shrugged.

"You're bland," Waluigi corrected, "I am wonderful in every way. All the voters are jealous!"

"That's good, because only 1 person voted for you," Bowser sighed with relief, "Wario, you've been eliminated. Try to get a personality next time you go onto a gameshow. It might make you more popular. So long, freak!"

Wario was fired out of a cannon, presumably going to Hell like Toadette did. It was still better than staying here.

* * *

"It's time for Twila to roll the dice!" Bowser cheered, and Twila grinned.

"Yay! More chances to be evil!" Twila skipped down the path, hitting the dice even though nobody told her to, "Ooh! A six! Perfect for my evil plans!"

"Twila is actually showing talent, which is odd," Bowser shrugged, "But we are on a red space, meaning just one of you will be immune this episode."

The contestants nodded, all of them wanting the immunity for some reason or another.

"This challenge will be from Mario Party 3," Bowser explained, "It's called Boulder Balls. But we're changing the rules a little bit, because it'll just be boring to go first to the top. It's still a slope, so that'll make things trickier. However, it is an endurance challenge. Be the longest player standing and you win! Being hit by a boulder signals your elimination, as does falling off the slope. Understood?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Then we can start!" Bowser exclaimed, the contestants drastically trying to find a place to hide from the incoming boulders.

"Who's throwing these things anyway?" DK questioned.

Waluigi simply answered by pointing at the huge monsters up at the top of the slope, preparing massive boulders.

"This challenge isn't gonna last very long…" Hammer Bro croaked with fear.

The first boulder went down, and it went hurtling right in Yoshi and Daisy's direction. However, both managed to sidestep the boulder, meaning nobody was eliminated for the first round.

The same happened with the second boulder, where Waluigi sidestepped it, meaning nobody was eliminated.

"I have an idea," Peach smirked towards Daisy, "We need to play this thing dirty! Not that the slaves could get dirtier."

"Got it!" Daisy held a thumb up.

As the third boulder came down the slope, it was in nobody's path. However, Daisy and Peach's plan was put into action, and both DK and Rosalina clashed with the boulder, signalling their eliminations.

"DK and Rosalina have been eliminated!" Bowser called out.

"I see the tactic you two have," Yoshi snarled at Daisy and Peach, "It's not going to work… the viewers won't like you, and only one person can get immunity."

"We know what we're doing, dino." Daisy spat.

The fifth boulder went flying down the slope, faster than any of the others. Too fast for Blooper, who squirted ink at the boulder in a desperate attempt to get it away, but it didn't work. He was crushed by the boulder and sent out of the competition.

"Blooper has been eliminated!" Bowser called out next.

"I'm doing this for the guys! I need to do something! And I will!" Waluigi motivated himself, ready to take on any boulder or anyone who tried to play dirty. With a smirk, an idea suddenly hit him.

Creeping up behind Peach, the lanky purple man, stole her crown, and threw it off the edge of the slope.

Peach gasped with horror, "This is treason! This vile being cannot do this! Sentence him to the dungeons immediately!" She jumped off the slope in desperate searching for her crown, and Daisy facepalmed.

"She's just ruined everything!" she growled, and Waluigi grinned in triumph.

Both Daisy and Waluigi were too endorsed in their inner dramas that they didn't notice the sixth boulder flying down the slope. It came straight for Waluigi, and when he realised, it was too late. Daisy laughed as the purple plumber fell to his pathetic doom.

"Waluigi and Peach are eliminated!" Bowser confirmed.

Only five remained - Yoshi, Hammer Bro, Daisy, Birdo and Twila.

There was little time to recover, as two boulders were sent down either edge. It completely threw Hammer Bro off, and he was hijacked by the left side boulder. Birdo cried out as her ally was sent flying down the slope.

"Hammer Bro has been eliminated!" Bowser yelled.

"So, two boulders now…" Twila smirked, "I sense a chance of evil!"

As the next two boulders came down, Twila cackled, lightly poking Yoshi. It had no effect, and the boulder just knocked into the moon girl.

"Dangit! Well, I'll be back!" Twila scowled.

"Twila has been eliminated!" Bowser cried out, "Who will win? Yoshi, the arrogant dinosaur? Daisy, the angry princess? Or The Beast?"

"Shut up you fat freak!" Birdo spat the host.

Three boulders came by, and there was little room for error. Completely stunned, Yoshi was knocked down by the first boulder on the left, and it was between Daisy and Birdo.

"Yoshi has been eliminated!"

"There's no way I'm losing to this freak!" Daisy threatened, and Birdo, completely enraged, shoved the princess to the floor. The boulders came down, and Daisy didn't recover in time.

"Yes! I won!" Birdo cheered, dancing and twerking on the slope.

"Well, Birdo is immune. Hooray." Bowser Jr mumbled.

"Please vote for one of these people who don't deserve to leave over the hideous beast!" Bowser groaned, "See you soon!"

* * *

 **Right, so, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now onto the thing I said I'd move onto at the beginning.**

 **I want to open a poll that asks you what sort of story you want me to do after Mario Party: Peach's Castle, because I have a few planned and would like to know what you want to see. I'll ask this at the end of the Mario Party: Peach's Castle chapter, so people can have their opinion on that. But, if you want to know what the suggestions are, here goes:**

 **A) MURDER MYSTERY: Your regular "Who's killing everybody?" story, with a mix of humour. Hopefully a huge step up from the dreadful Unlucky 13.**

 **B) OTHER HORROR: Either a "Creatures on the loose" story or any other sort of horror I can think of. Again, hopefully a step up from Unlucky 13.**

 **C) MARIO PARTY SEQUEL: I have a number of boards planned, and I'd like to do a sequel in the future. Hopefully it'll be a step up from the first series.**

 **D) BIG BROTHER: Again, I have a series planned, but I don't particularly like it. I'm planning another series, and I will find something you'll like.**

 **E) OTHER POLL GAMESHOW: Want to see more game show variety? A new format? Or would you like to see Team Fortune or Superstar Road brought back? If this is chosen, I'll figure something out and we can have a different game show.**

 **F) REAL GAMESHOW: Not just Big Brother, but maybe something like Survivor or The Apprentice. Or Bake Off. :3**

 **G) HUNGER GAMES: People in an arena, forced to murder each other. That sounds fun to write to me. XD**

 **H) OTHER: Please PM me other suggestions if you'd like to see something in particular, and I'll see if I can get a story planned out of it. :P**

 **Feel free to leave your opinions on this subject anywhere, really. In reviews, in PMs, in Skype if you have me, anywhere you can contact me. The more opinions, the merrier!**

 **The poll will be up shortly on who you want to eliminate, and until next time, goodbye!**


	5. Shocking Panels & Doubles Quizzes

**Surpriiiiiiise! More writing! I've been really inspired to write this, so I thought, I've got enough votes, why not write another chapter? I decided to add a little twist to this chapter too, so hopefully this is good! Let me reply to reviews then we can get under way. :3**

 **Toadsworth Toadstool: I thought you'd like Bowser Jr being brutally beaten by Susan. :P The odour is gone, and so is another dose of blandness. XD Waluigi showed such disrespect, he'll certainly regret making an enemy of Peach! Luckily it was returned to her, good as new. If you excuse the fact that it's changed colour and there are no jewels. :3 Thank you so much! It means a lot that people are enjoying (even if it looks like only two people are :p)!**

 **Owen96: Thanks! You have a lot of favourites for a cast of 10. :P Let's hope your favourites stay in for longer, because you haven't had much luck so far XD How DARE you like Waluigi? The Wario brothers are damned to underdog status for eternity!**

 **On we go!**

"Greetings, earthlings!" Bowser introduced, "Welcome back to Mario Party: Peach's Castle!"

"It's the gameshow where I can be brutally beaten by a psychopathic genderly confused ape, and nobody would care!" Bowser Jr cheered, "Last time, we saw smelly Wario get voted out, because he was completely boring and nobody liked him."

"And somehow, the hideous freak that is Birdo won the immunity challenge, meaning someone who is actually worthy of a place in our final nine will be eliminated," Bowser sighed, and the audience groaned with him, "However, in a desperate attempt at more ratings, we are going to introduce a shock new twist for this round."

The audience gasped, and Bowser Jr winked, "You'll just have to wait and see what it is!"

"Before that, we are going to show you the very boring shenanigans that occured in the hotel during the not-so-long wait for this episode." Bowser smiled.

* * *

"This is awful! We've lost Wario!" DK sobbed into a tissue, "He was so wonderful, so brave, and so beautiful…"

"And so mind-numbingly boring," Yoshi rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad he's gone, he made the entire room stink! I actually thought Hammer Bro left our room because of it."

Blooper nodded in agreement, "Constantly holding a tentacle over your nose isn't fun! But that's not the reason Hammer Bro left."

"What the what?" Waluigi asked, confused, "How the hell do you know this?"

"Because," Blooper put emphasis on his first word, "He speaks to me at night, because he comes in at about midnight and I struggle sleeping. Keep up, that happened last episode!"

"Well, what did he say?" DK asked, "I'd love to hear his problems so he can confide in good ol' auntie Susan."

"He told me that Birdo has been treated really badly in the girls room and she decided to go into the basement, and he talks to her practically all day, and not to tell anyone." Blooper explained, not seeing the meaning behind what Hammer Bro said.

"Not to tell anyone?" Yoshi questioned, "Dude, remind me never to tell you any secrets…"

"Shut up!" Waluigi snapped, "So he has a secret relationship with Birdo? Ew. That's actually disgusting. I might puke."

"Ew! Don't puke on me!" DK squirmed, "I am way too beautiful to be puked on!"

* * *

"Lah de dah!" Peach skipped to her bed, a huge, innocent smile on her face, "Say Daisy, I can't wait to hear who's being eliminated! I sure hope it isn't anybody here!"

She shot an extremely obvious glare towards Rosalina, who gasped.

"Me?! What have I done?" she protested.

"You have existed, space beast," Peach smiled patronisingly, "And you have got in the way of my master plans! You tampered with me in the challenge, and now, karma shall bite you in your dirty behind!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Waluigi tampered with you in the challenge…"

Daisy and Twila, spectating, both nodded at Peach, who grumbled under her breath.

"Well, uh," the princess paused, "You have caused problems for me in the hotel room! You and your orbiting moon slave have been eavesdropping on mine and Daisy's conversations!"

"What?! No I haven't!" Rosalina defended herself, "I haven't done anything wrong, you just want a target!"

Twila blushed, "Well, maybe I eavesdropped…" Everybody glared at her, "What? Being evil has to include some evil stuff! Although, now I know some evil stuff that Daisy did."

Daisy's eyes became inflamed, and Twila giggled to herself, running out of the hotel room quicker than ever before.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Hammer Bro complimented Birdo in the basement, "You're immune, and you proved everyone wrong!"

"I know!" Birdo beamed, "Now our alliance should hopefully be intact! Because you're probably popular. The quiet yet friendly ones tend to be on shows like this."

Hammer Bro smiled, "Really? I didn't know that, but that's good. I hope I don't get voted out!"

"Oh no, you won't," Birdo laughed off the idea, "But enough of that. I say we talk business!"

"Business?" Hammer Bro asked, slightly concerned.

"Who do we want to target? How do we go about it?" Birdo explained her thoughts, "I think that Yoshi is a huge threat. I mean, he's popular and he's done well in all of the challenges. I think he's supposed to be my boyfriend, but I don't know…"

"You deserve better than him anyway," Hammer Bro blurted out, before blushing, "Sorry… that isn't my place…"

Birdo shook her head, "No, it's fine. He's useless and awful. Let's work on getting him out."

* * *

"Things do get more interesting as the bland ones get voted out," Bowser observed as he and his son watched the clips, "But anyway. One of them is about to leave. Who will it be?"

"Well, it can't be Birdo, as she won immunity," Bowser Jr sighed, "But let's welcome back our contestants!"

The audience applauded, welcoming the contestants back onto the stage.

"Before we go on, we'd like to hear some people's thoughts on the game so far," Bowser revealed, "Only a few of you, because we don't have that much airtime and most of you are pretty bland."

"First of all, Twila. How does it feel to have gone from completely bland and on the verge of elimination, to immunity and popularity?" Bowser Jr asked.

"I'm popular?" Twila gasped, and Bowser Jr nodded, "Wow! I'd like to thank… wait, nope. I have no friends. Moving on."

"Moving on indeed," Bowser commented awkwardly, "Now, Peach, your royal highness. Have you noticed the tension between people in the rooms?"

"Oh definitely," Peach giggled, "Certain people in my room are causing unnecessary tension," Rosalina blurted out laughter, to which she shot a harsh glare, "And it's really making this wonderful stay less wonderful."

"Thank you," Bowser Jr nodded, "Finally, Yoshi. You've proved to be quite the challenging threat so far. Do you plan to win more challenges?"

"Of course I do," Yoshi laughed, "Not that it's necessary. Everybody loves me, of course!"

"Right…" Bowser blinked, "Let's move on to the results. The first contestant safe, with 0 votes, is Peach!"

Rosalina groaned, and Peach smiled, "Thank you all! You have such wonderful respect!"

"And the next contestant safe, also with 0 votes, is Rosalina!"

Peach groaned, and Rosalina smiled, "Yay! I get the chance to take down the evil."

"The third contestant safe is Daisy!" Bowser revealed.

Daisy smirked, "Whoever voted me before… obviously too scared to do it again?"

"Yes, yes, very much so," Bowser Jr rolled his eyes, "Also safe is Hammer Bro!"

"Yay!" Hammer Bro celebrated, and he and Birdo exchanged a happy look.

"So many people got 0 votes…" Bowser muttered to himself, "Like Blooper did!"

"Hooray!" Blooper floated around like a maniac, "I love being safe in the competition, it means I get to do more!"

"Obvious statement is obvious," Bowser Jr sighed, "Finally safe with 0 votes is… Twila!"

"Of course, I'm evil, dramatic and popular!" Twila slapped Birdo across the face for no reason, "See? I'm amazing!"

"Waluigi. DK. You both got at least a vote," Bowser revealed, "Wow, you guys are sexist!"

"I hope I don't leave…" DK bit his overly long nails, "I'm too naturally beautiful to leave!"

"Ha! Same jealous, bitter witch and last time, I bet!" Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"Safe with 1 vote is…" Bowser Jr built up the tension, "Waluigi. This means that DK, you have been eliminated. Goodbye, you awful beast!"

"Wait!" DK yelled, "I have a confession to make!" Everybody went silent, "My name isn't Susan Bertha Kongleberg! It's-"

He was interrupted by being fired out of a cannon.

"We don't care, asshole!" Bowser shrieked at DK, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

"I bet you're all expecting to roll the dice now, yes?" Bowser asked.

"Well, yeah." Yoshi shrugged.

"Well you're wrong!" Bowser threw Yoshi off the stage, "Instead, we are going to rock the boat with a twist," the audience oohed, "Yep! There is a twist that we are just about to reveal after all these filler words."

"The twist is that there will be a second challenge today, but it'll really be the first challenge," Bowser Jr explained horribly, "And there will be a secret reward, that we will reveal to only that person."

"I must win that reward!" Twila gasped, "Rewards are perfect!"

"So, we will be doing a challenge, and the winner will receive that secret reward," Bowser nodded, "The challenge is called Panels of Doom, from Mario Party 4. You will all stand on a panel, from 1 to 9, and randomly, you will roll the dice block. Whoever is under that number is eliminated from the challenge. Understood?"

"Great. A luck challenge." Rosalina rolled her eyes as she fell underneath the stage.

"Then let's start!" Bowser declared.

* * *

Twila chose 1, Daisy took 2, Hammer Bro had 3, with Birdo in 4. Peach chose 5, Rosalina took 6, Waluigi went with lucky 7, Yoshi was in 8, leaving Blooper with 9.

"Yeah! I'm gonna win!" Blooper cheered, "There's no nine on a dice!"

"This is a dice block, dumbass," Waluigi spat, "There's 1 to 9 on this dice block…"

"First to go is… Hammer Bro!" Bowser revealed, and Hammer Bro grinned. A dice block appeared out of nowhere, and he slammed up onto it.

"Aw man!" Waluigi cursed, "Why does the lucky 7 not mean anything here?"

"Sorry Waluigi, but you are eliminated from the challenge!" Bowser called out, and Waluigi's panel simply fell, sending him into outer space, left to orbit forever. Or until the end of the challenge.

"Next up… Peach!" Bowser Jr cheered, and Peach needed no further explanation. She hit the dice block, and the number that came up was very pleasing to her.

Rosalina simply glared as the six appeared, and a giggle left Peach's mouth.

"Sorry Rosalina, but you're out!" Bowser Jr revealed, and Rosalina grumbled to herself. The panel fell, and Rosalina was sucked into the atmosphere.

"Next to go is… Yoshi!" Bowser beamed, and Yoshi gave Bowser a thumbs up. Fully experience in life, Yoshi ambitiously hit the dice block, and a horrible squeal ensued.

"Damnit, I thought nobody would notice my number!" complained none other than Twila, who was sent out of the competition.

"There's no reward for Twila, sorry!" Bowser sighed, and Twila did nothing as she fell into the atmosphere.

"Fourth up… the horror of Birdo!" Bowser Jr groaned in disgust. Birdo hit the dice block and eliminated someone who probably wasn't best to mess with.

"Ugh, of course that freak is the end of me!" Peach spat at the creature.

"Peach is out!" Bowser Jr shouted, and Peach gave him a look of "I know!" before being sucked into the atmosphere.

"Fifth to go is… Blooper!" Bowser revealed, and Blooper squealed with happiness. He hit the dice block, a huge grin on his face, but it turned to horror as he realised what the number was.

"Wait, what? That's not allowed, surely?" Blooper questioned, as he looked in horror at the 9 on the dice block.

"Sorry, but Blooper has been eliminated!" Bowser ignored his protests and unleashed Blooper, who suddenly giggled as he floated through the air.

"Daisy is next!" Bowser Jr revealed, getting tired of the repetitive nature of the challenge. Daisy knew she needed the reward for Peach, and the pairing of Hammer Bro and Birdo were also remaining. She hit the dice block, and while it wasn't what she wanted exactly, it was still a result.

"Wait, the dice blocks actually have an 8?" Yoshi asked, confused, "I thought I paid those things!"

"Sorry Yoshi, but you're eliminated!" Bowser Jr sighed, and Yoshi's panel disappeared.

"Could this be Daisy vs Birdo again? It's down to Hammer Bro!" Bowser teased, and Hammer Bro hit the dice block without any fuss.

"Wait, I did it?" Hammer Bro gasped as he saw the 2 on the dice block. Daisy simply stomped on her panel, and it fell, sending her into the atmosphere.

"Daisy's out!" Bowser stated the obvious.

"It's between Hammer Bro and Birdo! Geez, the author really wants these two to do well…" Bowser Jr commented, rolling his eyes, "Birdo, roll the dice and see what happens!"

Birdo hit the dice block, and a 4 showed up. Her panel fell immediately, not giving her any time to react.

"Congratulations Hammer Bro, you have won the secret reward!" Bowser Jr applauded, and Hammer Bro gasped. He had won a challenge! On his own!

* * *

"So, Hammer Bro, here is your reward," Bowser smiled, handing Hammer Bro a box in secret, "Open it now, open it later, it's down to you."

Hammer Bro opened the box to see a note. He read it out loud, "Congratulations, Hammer Bro! You have won a Forced Pandora's Box! Great copying from Big Brother, right? You have no choice, this box has been opened. You have been granted immunity for the next episode, while there will be a double elimination!"

He gasped, realising the horror that has been unleashed upon the show. And the relief that it wasn't him.

* * *

"Well, Hammer Bro has been given his reward, and it's time to get to the main challenge!" Bowser Jr cheered, "Finally, that challenge was pretentious and boring…"

"Daisy is the next to roll the dice!" Bowser chanted, and the orange princess hit the dice block, revealing a six.

"Woah, people are getting good at this!" Bowser Jr nodded in approval, "We have landed on a dark pink space, which means a regular challenge with 2 people immune! Hammer Bro has the option to sit out this challenge or not. What do you say?"

"I'll sit out," Hammer Bro shrugged, "These challenges are crazy and stressful anyway."

"Good, good, you're boring and bland," Bowser rolled his eyes, "The challenge we'll be playing is called Knock-Out Quiz, because we're unoriginal. Two people will answer a question, and the loser is eliminated. The winner gets to choose the next two people who face off. The last two standing will win. Understood?"

"Yes." Rosalina smiled weirdly.

"Wonderful…" Bowser said even weirdlier. That's not a word.

* * *

"The first pair is Rosalina and Peach!" Bowser Jr revealed, "Your question is… _What is the name of Admiral Bobbery's dead wife?_ "

"The hell?" Rosalina asked, "How am I supposed to know that?"

"It's Scarlette!" Peach answered with an innocent smile.

"Rosalina is out!" Rosalina groaned as Bowser Jr confirmed her fate, "Peach, please choose the next two people to face off."

Peach hesitated, "I'll choose Waluigi and Twila."

"Brilliant!" Bowser grinned, "Waluigi, Twila, your question is… _What were the two alternate colours of Noki in Mario Super Sluggers?"_

"Uh… black and white?" Twila guessed, and Waluigi knew that was the wrong answer.

"Wrong! It's red and green! Twila is out!" Bowser yelled, and Twila sighed, "Waluigi, please choose the next two people to face off."

"I'll go with Birdo and Daisy. You girls are going down!" Waluigi cheered, and Birdo and Daisy both rolled their eyes.

"Birdo, Daisy," Bowser Jr built up unnecessary suspense, "Your question is… _Which of the following is not a Mario Kart track? Peach Gardens, or Daisy Gardens?"_

"Daisy Gardens!" Daisy yelled, hitting Birdo in the face.

Birdo wept, and Bowser Jr called, "Birdo is out! Daisy, choose the next two people!"

A smirk appeared on Daisy's face, for no apparent reason, "Waluigi and Yoshi."

Wondering why such a big deal was made of this, Bowser continued anyway, "Waluigi. Yoshi. Your question is… _In which year was Mario Tennis released for the Nintendo 64?"_

There was a large pause, before Waluigi finally spoke up, "It's 2000!"

"Correct! Yoshi is out!" Bowser revealed, "Waluigi, please choose the next two opponents." Peach and Daisy both gulped, knowing what was coming.

"Peach and Daisy." Waluigi smirked.

"Peach, Daisy," Bowser Jr addressed the two princesses, "Your question is… _Which of the following is not a Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxy? Tall Trunk Galaxy, or Boulder Bop Galaxy?"_

"Boulder Bop Galaxy!" Peach screeched, making anything Daisy might've said inaudible.

"Daisy is out! Now, since we are at the final three, we are going to do a question open to all three of you. Last to answer will lose the challenge," Bowser smiled, "The question is… _Name a Mario Kart 8 DLC track."_

"Hyrule Circuit!" Blooper screamed out automatically, securing his immunity.

"Eh! Uh! Oh!" Waluigi yelled, not thinking of anything under the pressure.

"Big Blue!" Peach cheered, dancing around the arena.

"Waluigi is out!" Bowser Jr confirmed, "Which means… congratulations Blooper and Peach, you have both won immunity!" The pair celebrated on their own, "So, viewers, please vote for anyone other than Blooper, Peach and Hammer Bro, because they are all immune."

"Join us next time for when we will hopefully be saying goodbye to the beast that is Birdo!" Bowser cheered, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Make sure you vote for TWO contestants to be eliminated, because it's a double elimination! Hope you liked that surprise! Now, I have a little announcement to make (full of announcements is me). While I got lucky and had enough votes for an elimination this time, that may not be the case. I'd like to do a story where I don't have to depend on the reviews, so if I am inspired to write, I can write something for a cause. Because if not, I feel like my inspiration to write could wear thin and I could have really bad writer's block. So, a new story will come soon, I'll think of something. :3**


	6. People Suck At Skipping

**Hello again! Thanks for the five votes! Here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Bowser cheered, "To Mario Party: Peach's Castle! The show where random twists are introduced to favour certain contestants!"

"Dad!" Bowser Jr hissed, "You know we aren't allowed to reveal our bias!"

"Oh, shut it, it's so obvious," Bowser rolled his eyes, "Let's just move on to what happened in the hotel rooms."

* * *

"This is going really well!" Birdo celebrated with Hammer Bro, "One show, I'm immune, the next, you're immune. We may actually make the final here!"

"That'd be amazing," Hammer Bro grinned, "But I feel like we need to do something… more."

"What do you mean?" Birdo asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I don't really know…" Hammer Bro hesitated, "The constant insulting of you will begin to get boring soon, and then as more people are voted out, you need to do something exciting. Do you understand me?"

The pink dinosaur's eyes lit up, "I know exactly what you mean. And I have the perfect idea."

* * *

"Man, this room feel so empty now…" Blooper sighed, "I like having company. Now it's just us three. I wish Hammer Bro was here?"

"Why?" Waluigi scoffed, "He clearly thinks he's too good for us, and if that's the case, we don't want those negative energies around us."

"The purple string bean is right," Yoshi nodded, "Quality over quantity. And I am the definition of quality."

Waluigi rolled his eyes, "Oh, get over yourself! I'm clearly the best person here, and there is nothing that'll stop me from taking the beautiful sexy trophy!"

"Guys!" Blooper tried to grab Waluigi and Yoshi's attention.

"Pah! You've been in the bottom two for the last two weeks," Yoshi laughed, "Me? Flawless. Never got a single vote that's been revealed because the author forgot to add my vote last time so technically it doesn't count."

"I've escaped the elimination every time," Waluigi pointed out, "All the voters are just jealous haters. And my momma told me never to sweat the haters!"

"Guys!" Blooper attempted again to capture the attention of his house mates.

"Your momma sounds like a self-obsessed bitch!" Yoshi insulted, "Although, I guess that runs in the family."

"What?" Waluigi asked, shocked.

"Well, something has to," Yoshi giggled, "You and your momma can go back to the place you're special. The trash."

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" Blooper started squirting ink everywhere, finally capturing Yoshi and Waluigi's attention.

"Ew! What do you want?" Yoshi cringed, trying to get the disgusting ink off his treasured body.

"Have you seen what's just showed up on the Peach's Castle News site?" Blooper asked, showing his phone to his room mates.

* * *

Rosalina and Twila gasped, "Peach and Luigi in a WHAT?!"

"What? What is that?" Daisy asked in a jealous rage, snatching Rosalina's phone, "Oh HELL no! Peach is SO dead when she sees this!"

The angry orange princess stormed out in search for her pink ally.

"I can't believe that's true!" Twila giggled, "I did not see this coming at all…"

"Is it true, though?" Rosalina questioned, "Or is it just some scheme for attention and sympathy?"

"It's posted on the Peach's Castle News site," Twila reasoned, "Of course it's true! They're always right about stuff! 100% hack proof and everything!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a large bang.

"...Looks like Daisy found Peach," Rosalina commented awkwardly, "What do you think this means for us?"

"Not a clue," Twila shrugged, "But hopefully a friendship has just been ruined! Less competition for us, and all."

* * *

Bowser raised his hideous eyebrows inquisitively, "Welcome back, everybody! Let's not waste any airtime, welcome back our useless contestants full of rejects!"

The audience applauded for the nine remaining contestants, who all shared different looks.

"I see there has been some drama," Bowser Jr observed, "Let me ask you some more questions. Peach, how do you respond to some of the allegations that have been held against you?"

Peach, with a black eye and lots of scars, sobbed, "They aren't true! I've tried to tell people, but it just hasn't worked.

"Mhm likely story," Bowser rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Daisy, "How do you feel about these allegations?"

"I feel betrayed," Daisy spoke bitterly," Peach is, _was,_ my best friend, and Luigi was my boyfriend! This is just immoral. I can't trust anybody ever again!"

"Jeez, get your priorities straight," Bowser Jr commented, "Blooper, what's it like in your room?"

"There have been a few arguments," Blooper admitted, "And I don't like harmful energies! I need there to be fun and happiness and skipping in the roses!"

"And finally," Bowser turned to Birdo, "What's it like being so hideous?"

Birdo rolled her eyes as everybody laughed, "I don't know, ask that ugly daughter of yours."

Everybody gasped, and Bowser looked at her in rage, "Did you just…"

"Leave it, Dad," Bowser Jr spat, "She has a point… Anyway, moving on! It's time to reveal the two contestants who have been eliminated from the show forever!"

"Hammer Bro, Blooper and the wild Princess are all immune," Bowser commented, "And with 0 votes, Daisy is also safe!"

"Hooray!" Daisy cheered, before glaring at Peach, "I will break you. I will make sure you are eliminated by the next show. I swear to Grambi."

Peach simply sobbed in response, shaking her head.

"Also safe with 0 votes is Twila!" Bowser Jr revealed, and Twila celebrated by bouncing around randomly.

"Yay! I'm in the final seven!" Twila cheered, "And that's the place where evil things happen!"

"Yoshi, Waluigi, Rosalina and Birdo all got votes," Bowser Jr revealed, "2 of you got 2 votes, and the other 2 got 3 votes. Thank you, voters for making my life so much easier!"

"Wait, I got votes?!" Yoshi, Rosalina and Birdo all asked in sync. Waluigi scoffed, "More haters."

"I'm sure we're seeing the end of Birdo here," Bowser rolled his eyes, reading the next card and breaking into tears, "Birdo is safe with 2 votes."

Birdo sighed with relief, "Oh thank you!" She shot Hammer Bro a pleased look and a smirk.

"And now, with 3 votes, the first contestant leaving us is…" Bowser Jr built up the suspence, "Waluigi. Sorry, but your game ends here."

Waluigi rolled his eyes, "Fine! All y'all are just jealous of my god given superiority, and if I threaten you, that's your problem, not mine." He left without fuss, before Bowser threw him all the way to Hell.

"So… Yoshi. Rosalina." Bowser said awkwardly.

"I'm not at all worried." Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"I am!" Rosalina panicked.

"And so you should be! You're outta here, baby!" Bowser Jr slapped her across the face, putting her in the cannon that sent her to Hell.

* * *

"Blooper is next to roll the dice!" Bowser declared, and Blooper squealed with happiness.

He hit the dice block and another six appeared.

"Three in a row!" Bowser marvelled, "How wonderful! That's a… team challenge!"

Everybody gasped.

"Uh… there's seven of you," Bowser Jr did some maths in his head, "3 vs 4? That'll do, yes."

"That's not fair!" Hammer Bro protested.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR SWEETHEART!" Bowser Jr screeched at Hammer Bro.

"The winning team will all be offered immunity," Bowser smiled, "As the winners of immunity last time, Blooper and Peach can choose the teams. Blooper goes first because he's classy."

"I'll choose Hammer Bro because he's nice and cool," Blooper nodded, and Hammer Bro walked to his side, "Welcome to my wonderful team!"

"I guess I'll choose Birdo," Peach sighed, "Well, everybody else is gonna hate me! At least I'm superior to Birdo!" Birdo rolled her eyes and walked towards Peach.

"I choose Twila!" Blooper cheered, and Twila skipped happily to Blooper's side.

Peach shrugged, "Yoshi?"

"And that leaves Blooper with Daisy," Bowser nodded, "So, it's time for me to describe the minigame you'll be playing. It's called Handy Hoppers from Mario Party 5. All you do is try to jump over the bar for as long as possible. The team with the most remaining members after one minute will be the winner!"

"What if nobody is eliminated?" Yoshi asked.

Bowser stared at Yoshi, "Begin!"

* * *

The bars began rotating, and people began to find their pace.

"Ha! This is easy!" Daisy gloated, "Peach is SO going down!"

However, Blooper was struggling to keep his tentacles under control, and was the first victim of the bar of death.

"Blooper has been eliminated!" Bowser called.

"Yay! It's even now!" Birdo squealed, but Daisy had a plan. She knew that Birdo would be an easy target, so attempted to shove her. Birdo responded with another shove, "Screw you."

"Nope! You are not beating me again!" the orange princess growled, shoving Birdo over this time.

"Birdo has been eliminated!" Bowser Jr revealed, and Peach scoffed.

"It's okay, Peach," Yoshi reminded, "We're still gonna win this."

The pink princess smiled and continued skipping.

"This is a challenge DEDICATED to skipping," Twila beamed, "This is my sort of challenge!"

But in her state of giddiness, she tripped over the bar and fell.

"Don't do that again, Twila!" she cursed to herself.

"Twila has been eliminated! 30 seconds left!"

"Why is everybody dying so quickly?" Daisy questioned, "Hammer Bro, if you trip I swear I will make sure you are victim to a very cruel death!"

Sweatdropping, Hammer Bro tripped simply to annoy Daisy, and she screeched in anger. Peach and Yoshi shot happy looks, continuing their skipping easily.

The thirty seconds passed, and Bowser shouted, "Congratulations Team Peach! You are all immune! Peach, Yoshi and the abomination cannot be voted for this episode! So, please vote for one of Blooper, Hammer Bro, Twila or Daisy! See you next time!"

* * *

 **This chapter sucked but I tried XD**


End file.
